Luffy of the four elements
by RavenFoxHD
Summary: A samrter, stronger and cooler Luffy with a different devil fruit. This time around his crew will be stronger too. Sorry about bad grammar and misspelled words.


**I don't own anything.**

On an island in East Blue the 'weakest' of the seas, there was a young boy by the name Monkey D. Luffy. He was currently sulking in a bar where his mother figure Makino worked. He was sulking because his friend the red-haired Shanks made fun of him, telling him he wasn't allowed to go on his next voyage.

"But why can't I come with you?" said Luffy "I can be a big help to your crew. My punch is as strong as a pistol and sometimes I don't even need to punch, my enemies just faint."

Now this got Shanks interested because the things Luffy said are the same as two types of Haki.  
"Say Luffy, have you ever got the feeling that something is about to happen and then it does, like you can _feel _the future"

"Yeah, when the old man left me in the forest for a week, I was attacked by a pack of wolves. When they attacked I could sense where they were going to attack and when I fought back I knocked a couple of them out." said Luffy looking thoughtful "And when a couple of them almost killed me, I yelled and they all fainted"

"Ok, Luffy to see if you are telling the truth, try to punch me and then knock out my crew" said Shanks getting up.

Luffy got up as well. He stood still for a minute and then charged at Shanks. When he punched Shanks, he flew through the bar. Luffy then turned to the crew and concentrated really hard. His pupils tightened and all of the members were thrown back a bit.

"Aw, why didn't you get knocked out?" whined Luffy pouting.

"Uhg, well done Luffy. That was great and with no training no less" said Shanks cracking his neck.

"What do you mean" asked a confused Luffy

"Not everybody can do what you just did Luffy. That was haki and not just haki you can use all three types if your story is true" said Shanks smiling at the little boy's curiosity.

"Huh?" said Luffy tilting his head to the side

"Haki, the things you just did, that's what it's called" said Shanks, his voice sounding like a teacher's "It's the power of the soul. There are three types, first is kenbunshoku haki it is the power to predict your opponents actions. Then there is busoshoku haki which allows you to enhance your physical abilities. And last and most certainly the rarest is the haoshoku haki it allows you to overwhelm the wills of others and knocking them out as you did with the wolves"

Luffy had a look of understanding that made Shanks think he got through to him, that is until he said "So it's a mystery power"

Everybody in the bar did a facepalm at the boys stupidity. Then somebody walked into the bar but Luffy wasn't interested in that. He was hungry so he went looking for food and he found it in a chest on the counter. Everybody's attention was on the men that came in so no one saw him eating the fruit inside the chest.

When the men left they realized that the fruit was missing. They realized that Luffy was the one who ate it.

"Luffy do you realize what you've done. That was the Avatar-Avatar fruit one of the most powerful devil fruits in the world" yelled Shanks

"So?" asked Luffy

"It gives you the power to use four of the main elements fire, water, earth and air. You can also become any of those elements and can also use side elements such as ice for water or sand for earth" said Shanks

"Since I can't have you use your fruit powers untrained I guess my crew and I can stay on the island for a while longer"

And so they did, for the next eight years they stayed on the island and when Luffy was fifteen he had control over all of the main elements. Now his powers weren't the only thing he learned, he also mastered all three forms of haki and was a pretty good swordsman. But now it was time for Shanks and his crew to depart but not before Shanks left him his hat. "When you become a great pirate I want you to return this to me"

**Two years later**

"Why do you have to go and become a pirate? Of all things why a pirate?" said an elderly man watching Luffy pack his things.

"I told you already mayor. I'm going to become the king of the pirates and I'm going to make Shanks proud" said Luffy smiling the D. smile.

"Well I whish you the best of luck, Luffy" said Makino hugging Luffy with a teary eye.

"Sure thing, kaa-san" said Luffy hugging Makino back.

Luffy got onto his small bout and waved to the village. "Bye everyone"

**Time skip – Tomorrow **

A young man with pink hair and glasses was hiding from his 'captain' Alvida when he found a barrel.

"Hey Coby, what do you have there. Hope you weren't planning on keeping it for yourself" said a voice behind him

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Coby screamed

"No, no. Of course not"

As the men tried to open the barrel a hand shot out and knocked one of them, knocking him out.

"I slept great" Luffy shouted

"Huh, why is he sleeping on the floor? He'll catch a cold"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT"

"Who are you guys?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Me, my name is Monkey D. Luffy"

"Well kid, give us all your money. We are great pirates"

"Hey, is there any food here?" Luffy asked Cody

"O-o-over there" said a frightened Coby

"Thanks, what's your name kid? " asked Luffy munching on an apple.

"My name's Coby, nice to meat you Luffy-san. If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" asked Coby sitting down

"Oh, I was just sailing when a whirlpool appeared and sucked me in, it was kinda fun"

"So you're a sailor Luffy-san? You should get out of here, this ship is under the attack of 'Iron-clubbed' Alvida"

"I'm not a sailor Coby, I'm a pirate" said Luffy still eating

"You're a pirate, then where is your crew"

"Well I don't have one yet but I'm looking, maybe a crew of ten. Yeah, that's about right"

"But why would you want to be a pirate, they're all evil people who hurt the innocent"

"That's just biased thinking, there are good pirates and bad just like people" sad Luffy frowning "As for why I'm a pirate, that's simple. I'm going to find the one piece and become King of the pirates"

Coby began his little panic attack and calmed down when Luffy punched him.

"To become the Pirate king is my dream and as long I die fighting for it I don't mind dying" said Luffy looking at his hat.

"L-Luffy-san do you think I could achieve my dream?"

"Well, what's your dream?"

"My dream is to become a great Marine and one day an Admiral" said Coby with determination shining in his eyes.

"I'm sure you can do it, with the right training that is" said a smiling Luffy

"Then I'll do it. I'll become a marine and when I do I'll catch Alvida"

***BOOM***

"Who will you catch Coby" yelled an obese woman with a club.

"W-w-w-w-well I-I-I… That is I-" Coby stuttered

"And you you're not the Pirate hunter Zoro" she said pointing at Luffy

"But that doesn't matter, Coby who is the most beautiful woman on the seas"

"Hey Coby how come this whale has legs?" asked Luffy

Queue jaw drop

"Quick Luffy-san repeat after me 'Alvida-sama is the…'" said Coby before stopping, remembering what Luffy said.

"I am what Coby" asked Alvida

"She is the ugliest old hag whale in the world" yelled Coby

"You maggot, I will kill you for that" yelled Alvida swinging her club

"Well said Coby" said Luffy stepping in front of Coby

The club hit him but nothing happened.

"That won't work" said Luffy grinning suddenly the club froze

"Huh, what's going on?" said Alvida

"That won't work on me"

"Then how about this, get him men" said Alvida and Luffy became aware of the pirates behind him.

"AAAAHHHH, attacking a man from behind and outnumbering him isn't fair" Luffy yelled before jumping of the end of the boat. "Just kidding"

Luffy's legs turned into fire keeping him in the air. "**Fire Rocket**" yelled Luffy and started to spin, he then charged the pirate crew.

"So you ate one of the akuma no mi" asked Alvida

"Yeah I ate the **Avatar-avatar no mi**. Now I am the Avatar" said Luffy

"Fruit or no fruit you'll still lose" yelled Alvida, throwing her frozen club. Luffy just punched it and it was smashed into tiny pieces.

"I've had enough of this" said Luffy forming a blade out of wind "**Typhoon Slash**" and with that Alvida was sent flying who knows where.

"Hey, you, ready a boat for Cody he's joining the marines"

"H-H-HAI" yelled the crew in union

As the boat was falling Luffy saw a young woman with orange hair readying her boat. Just as they were about to leave they heard canon fire and one of them was heading straight for the girl.

Luffy jumped on her boat and yelled "**Water Wall**" water rose from the sea and stopped the canon ball, sending it back at the marines.

"Uah, that was close, you okay back there?" asked Luffy looking over his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thank you" said the girl

"Shishishi, no problem. Sorry but I have to go, my friend is waiting for me" said Luffy jumping next to Coby

"Bye" he said waving

"Yeah, bye" said the girl in a quite voice

**A little while later**

"So Coby how long before we reach the next island" asked Luffy playing with water

"There is an island about a week from here" said Coby

"Well I hope the island has a marine base so you can join"

"Yeah, me too. But I don't know if they'll accept me the way I am now" said a depressed Coby

"I'm sure they'll let you join and if you want I could help you"

"R-really Luffy-san, how?"

"There is a useful power all people have but few learn to use it. The power is called haki and it has three froms…" Luffy then explained how haki worked "since we're on such a small boat I'll teach you kenbonshoku haki. It'll help you with later training"

"HAI" Coby yelled excited at the idea.

"Now sit down and meditate, that's the first step. After that we'll focus on dodging"

And so for the next three days Coby meditated and now it was time for him to start dodging.

"Hey Coby I just remembered the whale lady said something about a pirate hunter"

"Oh, you mean pirate hunter Zoro. It is said that he is the most fearsome human in the East blue, a monster. Last I heard he was captured by the marines. Why do you want to know?"

"If he's a good person I was thinking of asking him to join my crew" said Luffy making Coby's jaw drop.

"Now meditate I'll be behind you and you'll dodge my attacks" said Luffy forming a spear of ice.

That was their routine for the rest of the week. "Well Coby you've improved but you still need lots of practice for it to be battle ready"

"Arigatou Luffy-san, with your help I'll defiantly become a marine"

"That's the spirit Coby but just remember not all marines are good, you have to trust your own instincts not blindly follow orders"

While Coby was thinking over what Luffy said the island came into view.

"Look that's the marine base" yelled Luffy pointing

As they were walking towards the base Luffy asked "Do you think Zoro is at he base" and the people in hearing range ran away.

"I'm guessing it's not a good thing to say Zoro's name around here Luffy-san"

"Well whatever, let's make you a marine"

When they got there they saw a little girl pull up a leader to climb into the yard. They decided to get a closer look and saw the little girl bringing rice balls to a person tied up to a cross.

"Hey, Coby is that Zoro?"

"No way, they wouldn't just leave… AAAA, that's him the same armband, the same aura of fear, the same… wait is that a girl" while Coby was having trouble not fainting a guy came to the yard and ordered the girl to be thrown out. Luckily a wind arm caught her.

While Coby took the girl home Luffy decided to get a closer look at the 'monster'.

"So you're the famous pirate hunter, wired I was picturing a guy" said Luffy as the tied up girl looked at him

"Yeah, I'm Zoro got a problem with that?" asked an irritated Zoro

"Not at all, I came here to ask if you'll join my pirate crew" said a smiling Luffy

"And why would I do that, I would just become a criminal in the eyes of the law"

"Oh well, I'll come back and ask you again later, give you some time to think about it"

"Wait, before you go can you give me that rice ball"

"Are you sure, it's mostly mud now"

"Just give it here" said Zoro opening her mouth

After some coughing she said "Tell the girl I said thanks and that it was delicious, would ya"

**At Rika's place**

"Really she ate all of it" asked the excited little girl

"Yup, every last grain"

"I still can't believe she did that, could the rumors about her really be true"

"They aren't she is just in there because she defended me from the stupid marine captain's son's wolf"

At that moment Helmeppo came into the bar proudly exclaiming that he would execute Zoro tomorrow, either that or make her his bitch. That made Luffy angry "**Fire Bullet**" a fire punch flew out of his hand and punched Helmeppo's face.

After some whining from the cowered Luffy made his way to the base.

"Hey, Zoro if I free you will you become a part of my crew"

"Huh, why are you back? I already told you no and besides in 10 days I'll be released"

"No you won't, the idiot son said he would execute you tomorrow, that or make you his bitch. His words not mine" said Luffy quickly seeing the look on her face.

"Fine but before you release me get my swords they're in the base"

"Sure thing. **Soru**" and with that he was of.

Using his kenbonshoku haki he followed the feeling of Zoro's soul. He found the swords in a pink room… yup Helmeppo is gay.

"Huh, there are three swords here. Oh well, I'll take all of them" then he heard the commotion outside. Turns out while he was searching for the swords Coby tried to free Zoro but attracted the attention of the marines.

"Men shoot them" yelled the marine captain

Just as they shot, they heard "**Earth Wall**" a massive wall appeared in front of them stopping the bullets.

"Come now I can't have you killing my first mate, can I?" said Luffy smirking as the wall slid down and slowly revealed him to the marines.

"So you're the one who hit my son, funny he said you used fire yet here you use earth" said Morgan

Luffy just ignored him trying to untie Zoro "Uf, I think I made them tighter"

"Grr, men attack"

Just as they were about to get to them ***Clang*** Zoro stopped them with her swords.

"Do you mind if I take care of the small fries captain"

"Sure thing, I was going to let you take care of Morgan but I guess I have to prove myself to you somehow"

Luffy turned his back to Morgan and said "Watch carefully Zoro, you'll learn how to do this soon"

Morgan attacked with his axe but Luffy simply moved his head, Morgan tried again but the same thing happened. Morgan decided to swing from the side but was stopped by Luffy's hand.

"This is what you'll be learning Zoro, if you're lucky you'll be able to do this" Luffy said turning his head to Morgan. Morgan fainted.

"W-What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later, now we have to fight" but much to their surprise the marines started cheering.

"Shut up, all of you" yelled Helmeppo with a gun pointed at Coby "You move and the kid dies"

"D-Don't worry about me Luffy-san. I'm not important"

"Stop saying nonsense Coby. Hey Smelleppo how about a bet" said Luffy

"What kind of bet?" asked Helmeppo.

"You get some distance between you and Coby and if he can dodge all of the bullets you let us go, if he can't you can kill me too"

"Deal"

"Coby remember what I've thought you, you'll be fine" said a smiling Luffy

Coby closed his eyes and concentrated, he heard the gunshot and moved. The second one was more hesitate but he dodged that one too. The rest were fired one after the other but still he dodged them all

"I-i-impossible, he dodged all of them" said Helmeppo, the gun falling from his grasp.

Then Zoro collapsed "So hungry" Luffy just laughed

**The bar**

"Ugh, I'm full" said a satisfied Zoro "How can you still eat, I've been starved for more then three weeks and you are still eating"

"That's because it's good, right Coby?" said Luffy with his mouth full

"So, captain how many others do you have on your crew?"

"It's just us"

"What, can we be pirates with just the two of us? Please tell me we have a ship"

"Uhuh" said Luffy pointing at a small dingy.

Suddenly the doors opened and the marines came in. "We heard you guys are pirates, is that true?"

"Yeah it is"

"Well, in the name of marines we thank you for riding us of Morgan but since you are pirates we have to ask you to leave" that caused an uproar.

"I don't mind, come on Zoro"

"Hey what about him, isn't he with you?"

"Oh, you just gave me an idea, can you bring me a den-den mushi"

"Do it" the marine said to his comrade.

When he came back, he gave the den-den mushi to Luffy. After ringing for a while a voice answered "Mushi, mushi who is it?"

"Hey seagull-ossan how's it going?"

"Luffy, that you. What do you want?"

"I need to talk to oji-san."

"Sure thing hold on a moment. And by the way stop calling me seagull-ossan I'm the fleet admiral of the marines" this got a reaction out of everyone

"Yo, Luffy what do you want? Any problems back home?"

"Not really, I just forgot to tell you I became a pirate"

"You did what? Luffy where the hell are you? I'm coming there to get you"

"Sorry oji-san but I have to do this I made a promise"

"Ugh, that stupid red-hair, he made you into this"

"Look oji-san I know you don't like Shanks but it isn't his fault. Anyways I'm sending you a replacement, his name is Coby and he has some serious talent. He can partly use kenbonshoku haki and I've only been teaching him for a week"

"Fine, put him on the den-den"

"H-H-hello, sir my name is Coby"

"Nice to meet you gaki, my name is vice-admiral Monkey D. Garp"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Garp"

"Where are you calling from, if my grandson thinks you've got what it takes then I'll personally come and pick you up"

"Thank you sir"

"See ya" and with that the call was over

There was silence in the bar until "Captain, your grandpa is the marine hero Garp" Zoro asked and Luffy nodded.

"And the seagull-ossan is Fleet admiral Sengoku" again he nods

"Okay" said Zoro getting ready to leave

"Okay, OKAY, HE JUST CASUALLY TALKED TO TWO OF THE GRATEST MARINES IN HISTORY AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OKAY" Coby yelled.

"Well, yeah" and with that Coby fainted

**At the docks**

"Shall we captain"

"After you" said Luffy and before they could leave Coby came

"Luffy-san thank you for everything"

"Huh, a marine saluting a pirate, that's one for the history books"

"Shishishishi, bye Coby" yelled Luffy waving

Once they set out to sea Luffy explained what haki is and started teaching Zoro.

**A week later**

"Hey look a seagull, I'm gonna catch it"

"**Fire Rocket**"

"Hey, Zoro, THE BIRD'S GOT ME"

The bird continued to carry Luffy for about an hour "Hey birdie can you use haki? I'm supposed to be untouchable"

"Oh well, **Fire Phoenix**" Luffy changed into a phoenix and fried the seagull "Uh, fried meat"

And with that he flew for the seagull. The seagull fell between a group of people and Luffy followed making a wall of fire between them.

"Oh, boss so nice to see you again. I'll leave the rest to you okay?" said the girl confusing Luffy

"Forget about her, we've got her boss" said one of the men charging at Luffy with his sword. It did nothing to him but one of the swings cut up his hat.

"You, you just ruined my hat" said Luffy with a murderess look

"**Typhoon Hurricane**" Luffy yelled spinning in place, the power of the hurricane was strong enough to suck them in. Good thing Luffy is a good guy and he just catapulted them away, that attack could have chopped them into tiny peaces.

"Wow, that was amazing" said a voice behind him. Now that he got a good look at her Luffy realized it was the girl he saved from the canon ball.

"Oh, hey it's you. I never got your name"

"My name is Nami world's greatest navigator and a lover of tangerines"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. You said you're a navigator, do you want to join my crew" said Luffy

They went to a house and talked a bit. Nami revealed that she hates pirates and decided to trick Luffy in order to get away from the pirates. She tricked Buggy the clown and gave him a tied up Luffy.

Now Luffy is waiting in his cage for Zoro to find him and get away. Zoro showed up just as they were about to blow him up. **(Everything is the same as in the anime, there is no point in writing it. Until the point where Luffy fights Buggy)**

"Hey kid tell me something, where did you get that hat it looks familiar" said Buggy

"Yeah it's from your old friend Shanks"

And Buggy went of into his rant about red-hairs. "Wait, are you sleeping?" yelled an irked Buggy

The balloon coming out of Luffy's nose popped "Oh, I fell asleep again"

"I will destroy you Strawhat. **Chop-Chop Festival**"

Using his haki Luffy dodged all of the knives and used "**Water Dragon**" to send Buggy flying

Nami decided to temporally join Luffy's crew and be their navigator. And with that they headed to the next island.

**Okay so I didn't change anything with buggy but I really didn't know what to do. Anyways this will be my primary story until the Grand line arks and then start with the others. I want your opinion on which I should do. I have an idea for a Grimm, TMNT 2012, Harry Potter and Naruto fics. Just leave your option in the comments. Next chapter should be done in a week.**


End file.
